Rescuing Mickey in Dark Beauty Castle
The gang landed in the Wasteland, in the same spot Mickey crashed into, yet he is nowhere to be seen. Iago: I thought you said this place is filled with ruin. Looks like the skies look liked it. Reia: Now is not the time to complain, Iago. Amy: Where did Mickey go? Is he taken already? Reia: Possibly. There's darkness here, besides the monster. Iago: Jafar??? Reia: No. Something else. Kiva: I think that Mickey is taken to a castle nearby here. Reia: Are you sure? Kiva: Yeah. Kat: Then how are we supposed to find Mickey in there? Reia: Yen Sid's paint brush is magical. We can use that to track him. Kiva: Wow... Good thinking, master. We can definitely use that. Reia: Then, let's get going. Amy, mind the TARDIS. Amy: Be safe. - Following Reia's senses, the gang found Mickey and another doctor on the scene, just in time to see that a plunger is getting closer to Mickey, who is tight up at the moment. Reia: Mickey! Kiva: Mad Doctor! Leave Mickey's heart alone! ???: And what gave you the right to judge Mickey's fate? - Out of nowhere, a masked Organization XIII member showed up and, based on Yen Sid's secret message to Reia, Reia protects her. Reia: Coming here is not his choice, but destiny has never left to chance. ???: How did you get here? Kat: Who are you? ???: By choice or chance? Reia: Start talking sense. ???: This Wasteland will be your prison...to wander forever. - At that point, Kiva is somehow shocked by Reia's response to the revealed identity. Reia: The fragments are bad enough, but you have no right to be here...Xehanort. Kat: What!? Talwyn: Impossible... Kiva: Xehanort? - The masked man revealed himself and Reia is right. It is a younger Xehanort, who has nothing but darkness in his heart. Xehanort: You knew about the overwhelming darkness here...and my path for her as well. Reia: The job's already taken, Xehanort. It's my resposibility to guide her ways. Xehanort: In that case, let me send her a worthy opponent to face. Kiva: Wait! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and attacked Xehanort, but has faded away quickly with a questionable task for her. Xehanort: Find the hearts joined to yours. Kiva: Huh? - At that moment, Xehanort vanished. At the process, an unknown ally breaks Mickey free and the gang ran out of the chamber. Kat: What was that?? Talwyn: I thought Xehanort died from old age. Reia: The fragments of the tablet had some side effects, including the encounter with Young Xehanort. Kiva: Side effects?? Reia: "Those with evil hearts will be drawn to the unleashed power of the Tablet." Presea: Madam Web's words. The tablet is drawing villains from many timelines. Reia: Looking for the fragment, no doubt. Kat: Is one of them here? Reia: ...No. I can't sense anything. Presea: Kiva? Are you feeling okay? Kiva: Well, it's something that Xehanort said worries me.. "Find the hearts joined to yours". - Reia placed her hand on Kiva's shoulder. Reia: There's something I am keeping from you. A warning from Yen Sid himself. Talwyn: Why didn't you tell her? Reia: ..I only want what's best for her. Safety reasons or not. Kiva: Gosh... You mean it? Reia: ...Yeah. (I understand Kiva needed someone to love and cherish..) - Mickey and his rescuer, named Gus, came by to the gang shortly after. Mickey: Thanks for saving me, guys. Reia: You're welcome. Mickey: Have we met before? Presea: It's complicated. - Reia suddenly had a pause of thought. In a flashback, near the beginning of Kiva's Mark of Mastery, Yen Sid talks to Reia. Yen Sid: Wade Wilson has shattered the tablet and has drawn many enemies all across time. You must be well prepared. Reia: It's like what Madam Web is talking about. I assume you want me to protect her? Yen Sid: I want you to be her guide, until she learns the ancient phrase. Xehanort will might do the same. Reia: Xehanort? I thought he has perished. Unless.. The side effects! Yen Sid: That is correct. Who knows how far the effects will reach.. Reia: Don't worry. I'll follow your command. One question.. What is the ancient phrase? - Yen Sid whisper to Reia's ear. Yen Sid: May your heart be your guiding key. Reia: Okay. I understand. - Returning to the present, Reia maintained focus on Mickey. Mickey: I hefta get back home. Kiva: I know, but can you tell us what happened? Mickey: I got pulled into this place by that ink-monster... Gus: The Shadow Blot! Presea: Do you know it? Gus: It's a thing made of Paint and Thinner. Kiva: Oh man... Mickey: That- uh- Blot seemed awfully scared of this brush. - Out of nowhere, the brush shoots out some Thinner into a wall. Mickey: ..Wow! Reia: Interesting. This Thinner can dissolve anything that has been painted on. Talwyn: And the Paint can restore objects that the Thinner erased, right? Reia: That's right, Tal. First things first, we need to get out of this place and reunite with the Doctor and Amy. Kiva: Sounds good to me. - Suddenly, some of the Blot's ink are removed from Mickey. Gus: Well, you're just full of surprises. Kiva: I guess Mickey has gotten some of the ink on him. Mickey: But I'm still me! Reia: That we can agree. Iago: Hey, I know the way out of here. Kiva: Wonderful. Lead the way. - The gang followed Iago's lead until the gate was closed ahead of them. Reia: The gate is closed. Kiva: I got this one covered. Reia: You always do. - Suddenly, more Heartless Soldiers appeared from behind, which caught Iago's eye. Iago: Watch out! Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* Heartless? Where do they come from?? Reia: Get the door open! We got this. Kiva: O-Okay! - Both Kiva and Mickey work together to unlock the gate with both the magic brush and Kiva's Keyblade. When the gate open, the Heartless retreated. Kat: Nasty bunch... Reia: Looks like we need to get through this rubble. - But before they can investigate, Mickey lowered a prisoner down. Gus: That's Gremlin Calvin! He'll be so happy to get out of that cage. Kiva: Stand back. - Kiva used her Keyblade to destroy the cage. Calvin: Thank you! I feared the worst when the Mad Doctor put me on this thing. Now it won't endanger anyone else. Take this gold pin for freeing me. Kiva: Thanks. - Kiva and Mickey to Reia and the others, looking at the rubble behind the projector screen. Reia: I think we can get through using Instant Transmission. - Kiva then noticed a projector screen in front of her, as Presea examined the rubble. Kiva: Hey, guys. I think I can see a projector screen in front of me. Terra: To be clear, only cartoon characters can go in and out of there. Mickey: That rabbit went this way. But- Gus: Portals like this are how we get around. Reia: Good to know. But without enough magic, it's impossible. Kiva: So, we're stuck in here? - At that moment, Reia showed Kiva how to use Ghost Drive, a very different attack style that Aqua once learned herself. As a bonus, Kiva's magic has increased and obtained Triple Firaga. Now with enough magic, Kiva and the others can enter the portals without trouble. Iago: Ghost Drive?? Reia: Aqua showed me how to move around quicker with this style. That's how I remember using Instant Transmission years ago. Kat: Awesome! Kiva: Thanks, master. Say, what's that rabbit's name? Gus: That rabbit is named Oswald. He set them up. Mickey: But- A projector screen? Gus: What's so strange? Seems natural for cartoons. Mickey: Well- Uh... What's in there? Kiva: Well, I am not sure... Gus: Just get ready to jump. - The gang jumped through the portal and exited from the other side of the rubble. Category:Scenes